


Possessed By Despair

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Oneshot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Ibuki Mioda was not allowed to die as herself.





	Possessed By Despair

“Please stand on this stool,” was what she was commanded to do.

She didn’t want to stand on the stool. She had a horrible feeling about what was going to happen to her. She was commanded to leave the hospital, and go all this way to Titty Typhoon, without even changing out of her hospital gown. She knew that something about this wasn’t quite right. She didn’t want to follow the orders given to her. She would’ve resisted the one who asked them of her - the one whose job was to oversee her as her sickly, Despair Disease-infected self lay in the hospital bed - but she didn’t.

She had no control over her body.

If she were able to, she’d run away and alert the others about what was happening. Then, perhaps, they’d all contain Mikan within the old building, just as they’d done with Nagito.

But she couldn’t. Hard as she tried to regain some sort of control of her limbs at least, she couldn’t. She was forced to watch in horror as her slippered feet obediently placed themselves on the stool. She was then forced to look out into the wide space in front of the stage. What a cruel reality. Of course she was going to die on the stage. The stage was her home. Her sanctuary. It was the best place to be, jamming to her own songs with an eager audience listening in.

Then the doors to the music venue opened, and she was relieved to see Hiyoko, holding up her kimono due to an untied obi. Hiyoko began to yell at Mikan, asking her what the hell she was doing, and Mikan leapt off the stage and caught Hiyoko in a chokehold.

The musician could not stop her head from turning to the left, where she was then forced to watch her friend being bound against the large pillar with rope, now rendering her helpless to prevent her fate as well. And then, with one swift movement of a knife, Hiyoko Saionji’s throat was torn open, and she quickly stopped breathing.

With a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, Mikan returned to where she’d left off with her primary victim, and by then she was mentally screaming, still desperately doing her best to break free from the restraints that prevented her from guiding her body to safety. But, as she felt the ropes press against her neck, she resorted to giving up, quickly drowning in the guilt and despair of having let Hiyoko die. She wished she could’ve done something to save her. Anything.

As the ropes gradually tightened around her windpipe, she began to mentally scream again, begging for another opportunity to play a song. Begging for another moment with her friends. Begging for her life.

But in the end, her pathetic attempts at survival were despairingly futile, and she gasped and choked as the ropes continued to violate her windpipe. Even then, she wasn’t allowed to die as herself. She wasn’t allowed to die as Ibuki Mioda, the lively and cheerful Ultimate Musician.


End file.
